My Bride's A Fairy?
by Taliaem
Summary: All Romeo wanted was a normal vacation that was exciting. But, what was normal about marrying a fairy princess? And what wasn't exciting about marrying a fairy princess? She has a strict dad, a calm mother, a pink haired servant, and flying cats? Is it me? Or is this a sign of love? Stay tuned because Summer Love is about to begin. WendyxRomeo NatsuxLucy The Summer Romance Comedy.
1. Chapter 1 My Bride's a Fairy?

**Come on guys arents Wendy and Romeo, Seto and Nagasumi there practically twins :3 also I enjoyed both the anime and manga so much I couldn't stand not writing it and there absolutely perfect for the parts so I doubt you'll dislike any part of it . I hope I get some faves and follows from this story so I'm counting on you guys make my wish come true! ^_^ Also I do not own the anime nor the songs used only well nothing really except writing I guess? O_o**

**The Vacation Romeo Pov**

So today for summer break my dad Macao and mother Cana decided to go on vacation.

I was an only child and not the happiest at most.

Was this summer vacation normal?

I had no idea.

My name is Romeo Conbolt and this is my story..

**CUT FOR OPENING!(**_italic= what happened in opening __**Bold italic= song lyrics)**_

_**Narrator:**_

This is about a boy named Romeo Conbolt

When this girl comes into his life.

It's a new step of love!

Now must protect his mystical bride

Summer love has just started!

**Opening(Hope you guys don't mind its just too cute! .)**

_**The summer wind (the summer wind)**_

_**Brushes my hair (Brushes my hair)**_

_**Is it me, or is this a sign for love?**_

_Wendy appears air guitars_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_Romeo plays guitar while Wendy dances_

_Then Wendy goes to microphones (next slide)_

_**Kira Kira Glittering summer beach**_

_Natsu playing a bass_

_**With her straw hat intact**_

_Igneel stares mad at Romeo then throws Drum at him_

_Wendy with a O_O face_

_**There was a shy and lonely maiden**_

_Romeo running from Wendy's dad(Igneel) in slow motion_

_While Natsu tries stopping Igneel from killing Romeo_

_**By this strange guidance**_

_**Aided by the pull of the tides**_

_**If we could meet just like in my dreams, Ah-**_

_Wendy in front everyone dancing_

_**The midsummer is romantic!**_

_**The tears are romantic!**_

_**The evening wind is romantic!**_

_**Let set off some fireworks!**_

_**I am Romantic!**_

_**You are romantic!**_

_**All over the world Romantic!**_

_**This heartache feels like breaking me down!**_

_Wendy tosses straw hat forward_

_**(Summer! Summer! Love!)**_

_**I wanna fly away!**_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_**End of Opening (enjoyed?)**_

Back to Romeo Pov

"Oy dad what am I supposed to do here it's empty!" I yelled

"I don't know? Build a sand castle or something?"Macao answered

"I thought a kid like you would want to be spoiled." Cana said drinking her 4 bottle of beer

I just dropped into the sand .

This wasn't the first time this happened it was like this every year.

It's like my parents didn't know the definition of fun.

My eyes widen when I see green in the back ground! It was a forest.

"I'm gonna head out for a walk!" I said running along

"You better be back by 6! Or your ass is grounded!"My dad yelled

**In the Forest Normal Pov**

Romeo saw some interesting sights and interesting was what he liked.

He was a strange kid with tons of friends at Fairy tail Academy.

Also, he had a crush on the famous pop star Chelia, he had all her songs,albums, posters, god was he obsessive.

Anyways, as Romeo traveled through this strange forest he took a break and sat on a log.

"It sure is pretty nice out here." Romeo said

The breeze of wind sent his ears into a melody as he lay calmly.

"Meow!" said a voice

Romeo checked where that sound was coming from. He looked up and saw a cat in a tree.

"Oy you big idiot! If you can't get down why the hell did you go up?" Romeo asked the kitten

"Meow?" The blue kitten said obviously confused

Romeo sighed.

"I'm coming to rescue you don't worry." He stated

Romeo started by climbing the tree with both his hands on a branch.

Then almost slip due to him seeing a squirrel?

"Stupid cat's life is in my hands" He said between gasp "Damn cats."

He was close to the top but looked back down. It was far!

"Meow!" The cat said impatient

"Damn kitten! I'm coming!" Romeo yelled

He looked back down again.

"I feel dizzy." Romeo said "But! I gotta save this cat."

He started climbing faster and faster. His movements paced better until had reached the top.

"Ok kitty come into my arms!" Romeo yelled as he reached his hand for it

The kitty came closer.

"That a boy!" Romeo exclaimed

Then the kitty pounced on Romeo and started scratching him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL KITTY!"Romeo yelled

Then the cat sky dived off of Romeo.

"Kitty your gonna die." Romeo whispered

Suddenly the cat grew some huge wings?

'That cat can fly.' Romeo thought

He sighed again.

"How am I supposed to get back down." Romeo said

He tried going down the branches one by one which was working good.

Then he reached an old branch which snapped he started falling.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" He yelled

'I didn't wanna die this way.' Romeo thought and fainted away

Before Romeo fainted he saw something glistening and moving?

"Wi..ngs." Then he fainted off

**Back at the beach Romeo Pov**

My eyes slowly woke up to see I was back at the beach.

"What the?" I started "What happened?"

"Oy Romeo-kun your dinner will get cold if you just lay there." My mom Cana said

"Hai! I'm coming!" I rushed to our beach hut

**Inside the Hut!**

The dinner my mom made was actually alright?

Probably because she was sober this time so I'm glad it was edible.

"Did you see anything on your walk Romeo-kun?" My dad Macao asked

I put my head up from slurping the noodles.

"Well I saw a cat with wings does that count?" Romeo asked

"Well they don't call it Marvell island for nothing my dear boy." My grandma Porlyusica said

"Is that so?" I whispered

'But I remember seeing wings before I blacked out?' I thought 'Mabye it was just my mind playing tricks on me.'

We all heard footsteps coming to our hut.

The girl had long blue hair yellow and blue mini dress and brown eyes. She looked about my age.

"Romeo-san?" The girl said

"Who are you?" I asked

She pointed to herself.

"I'm the person who saved you from that death fall." She stated

"YOU HAVE WINGS?"I asked

"Hai I'm a Fairy." She smiled

I was shocked she was a real fairy.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Wendy Marvell." She answered

My parents got on their hands and knees.

"If you are the owner of this beach our son is so sorry for trespassing!" Cana yelled

"He will receive his punishment early tomorrow!" Macao said

She shook her hands in a no kind of way.

"No it's very alright." Wendy said "I didn't come here for that."

My eyes widen.

"Oy what did you come here for?" I asked

She looked shyer and now blushing.

"Um actually…" She stuttered

"What is it?" I asked

She looked so embarrassed and cute like she was going to explode.

"ROMEO-SAN WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Wendy yelled

My eyes widened at what she said.

I felt my parents deadly auras around me.

"EHHHHH?!" I panicked

**That was the first episode I should say but the opening will be here each chapter later I'll set up a poll if I should put in the ending song too. But I hope you enjoyed I finished Seto no Hanayome about a month ago so I hope it was no trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Family!

**I may have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday *_* because chapter 1 was rushed so ill rewrite it later but hope you guys still enjoy this story its gonna be loooooong.**

**Previously on the last chapter**

**Romeo Conbolt was tricked by a cat**

**Fell from a tree.**

**And meets a fairy who wants to marry him?**

**Whats next?**

**CUT FOR OPENING!(**_italic= what happened in opening __**Bold italic= song lyrics)**_

_**Narrator:**_

This is about a boy named Romeo Conbolt

When this girl comes into his life.

It's a new step of love!

Now must protect his mystical bride

Summer love has just started!

**Opening(Hope you guys don't mind its just too cute! .)**

_**The summer wind (the summer wind)**_

_**Brushes my hair (Brushes my hair)**_

_**Is it me, or is this a sign for love?**_

_Wendy appears air guitars_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_Romeo plays guitar while Wendy dances_

_Then Wendy goes to microphones (next slide)_

_**Kira Kira Glittering summer beach**_

_Natsu playing a bass_

_**With her straw hat intact**_

_Igneel stares mad at Romeo then throws Drum at him_

_Wendy with a O_O face_

_**There was a shy and lonely maiden**_

_Romeo running from Wendy's dad(Igneel) in slow motion_

_While Natsu tries stopping Igneel from killing Romeo_

_**By this strange guidance**_

_**Aided by the pull of the tides**_

_**If we could meet just like in my dreams, Ah-**_

_Wendy in front everyone dancing_

_**The midsummer is romantic!**_

_**The tears are romantic!**_

_**The evening wind is romantic!**_

_**Let set off some fireworks!**_

_**I am Romantic!**_

_**You are romantic!**_

_**All over the world Romantic!**_

_**This heartache feels like breaking me down!**_

_Wendy tosses straw hat forward_

_**(Summer! Summer! Love!)**_

_**I wanna fly away!**_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_**End of Opening (enjoyed?)**_

_**Back to the Beach Normal Pov**_

"EHHHH?!" Romeo yelled

Wendy looked confused.

"is something wrong?" Wendy asked

Romeo's parents auras of anger surrounded him.

"So you got a girl pregnant ay Romeo?" Cana asked

"How may we punish you this time?" Macao asked

Romeo shook his hands it a panick manner.

"Wait! I did no such thing!" Romeo panicked

"Hai it's true he did no such thing." Wendy defended him

Romeo looked back at her.

"You see I kinda revealed myself to you and it was either marry you or get killed so.." Wendy told

Romeo blinked twice.

"I get it." Romeo said

"Don't worry first you have to meet my parents." Wendy responded "Carla!"

A white cat in the air with wings came down to Wendy.

Wendy looked at Romeo with mad eyes.

"Keep your eyes off of her dirty peasant." Carla insisted

Romeo backed away 2 steps.

"Carla can you carry his parents to the forest and I carry Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked

Carla nodded.

"Of course Wendy-sama anything for you!" Carla said cheery

Carla looked back at Romeo.

"Do anything unpleasant and I'll kill you." Carla said with a death glare and started carrying his parents

Wendy looked at Romeo.

"Hai! Then Romeo-kun take my hand!" Wendy said

"Ehh?" Romeo observed

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked

Romeo waved his hands.

"No nothing! It's just…" Romeo said with his head facing the ground

He then heard sniffles and tears.

He looked up and saw Wendy crying.

"Oy what's wrong?" He asked

She then fell to the floor on her knees.

"Gomenasai, for rushing you into all of this Romeo-kun." Wendy said stuttering "I should have chose death."

Then Romeo tipped her chin with his thumb.

"Oy don't talk like that! It was my fault in the first place and I assure you we'll make it through okay? So please don't cry." Romeo responded

Wendy wiped her tears with a smile.

"Eh I can be a crybaby sometimes." Wendy said

Romeo smiled at her.

"Any ways lets go." Romeo said sticking his hand out to her

Wendy looked up and smiled.

"Hai!" She said cheerfully

She took his hand and they started flying.

**In the air Normal Pov**

"EHHH!" Romeo shouted "You didn't say we'd be this high!"

Wendy chuckled.

"My apologies Romeo-kun."She said smile a grin on her face

"Oy we are almost there." She added

"Somebody help me my wife is crazy." Romeo whispered

**At the Forest Kingdom**

"Wahh you live in here?" Romeo asked

Wendy nodded.

"It's better on the inside." Wendy said opening the gates

Romeo observed the fanciness of the room as there were crystal sprites as if decoratations, Angel wings used for cleaning, what was this place?

"MOTHER! FATHER! I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT MY FIANCE!" Wendy yelled

"COME INSIDE QUICKLY WENDY-CHAN!" a voice yelled

"Who was that?" Romeo asked

"That was Igneel my father." Wendy replied

"Is he a fairy too?" Romeo asked

Wendy shook her head.

"He's actually a dragon!" Wendy exclaimed

Romeo fell.

"What?" Romeo said

"Don't worry he won't bite he's really nice and in his human form." Wendy added

They quickly moved along and talked during the whole stroll they finally reached a huge room with tons of space over 30 dinosaurs would fit it.

"Wendy nice to see you." Her mother Grandine said

"Ohayo, mother." Wendy said and bowed

"This must be your fiancé am I correct?" Igneel asked

Romeo nodded.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt sir." He said and bowed as well

"We are his parents It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Marvell." Cana spoke

"If our son causes any trouble feel free to punish him." Macao said

"No need to be formal." A voice said

Out came a boy with Spiky pink hair, a tuxedo, a white muffler, and on the side of his tuxedo a red mark.

"Ehhh? Natsu-san you didn't tell you would come back today." Wendy said

"Is it bad to surprise you princess?" Natsu asked hugging the little girl

"No it's fine." She stated then Wendy turned to Romeo "Romeo this is Natsu he's our most loyal servant also he's married."

"Oy what did I tell you about talking about my love life?" Natsu asked

"Natsu I can't help it she's so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed rolling on the floor

"Does Wendy envy her or something?" Romeo asked

Natsu nodded.

"Of course I do she's so beautiful! Same thing happened to Natsu ! he got discovered by this beautiful women they fell in love and they are so perfect!" Wendy shrieked

"Igneel no more Fairy glitter for Wendy." Grandine stated

A blue cat suddenly warped into Natsu's arms.

"HEY IT'S THAT CAT!" Romeo yelled

"HEY HAPPY IS NOT A CAT HE'S AN EXCEED!" Natsu shouted back

"THIS CAT ALMOST COST ME MY LIFE TRYING TO SAVE HIM!" Romeo replied

"This is Happy Natsu's exceed sometimes he gets lost in the forest." Wendy said

"Also back to that woman what's her name?" Romeo asked

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia well Lucy Dragneel now." Natsu said

"LUCY-NEE?" Romeo yelled

"you know her?" Wendy asked

"She's our local baby sitter for Romeo." Cana said

"EHH SO YOU GET SEE HER EVERYDAY?" Wendy asked

Romeo nodded.

Wendy started shaking Romeo up and down.

"Lucky! Tell me all everything about her!" Wendy exclaimed

"Well you are right she is a beauty." Romeo said

Natsu gave him a death glare.

"I know she's super beautiful isn't she Romeo?" He said with a crooked smile

"Well she's a senior at my academy and popular at that." Romeo said "Tons of guys try and flirt with her but no wonder she always rejects them."

Natsu smiled at that.

"She really does love me doesn't she?" Natsu whispered

"Yeah but the two guys you should watch out for her is Dan Straight and Sting Eucliffe." Romeo stated

Natsu nodded.

"Anyways before we got off topic Wendy your fiancé?" Grandine asked

"Oh yeah I sorta got lost and I saw someone falling so I went and saved him." Wendy explained

"I don't like him."Igneel stated

"Father!" Wendy shouted

"Let's test him to see if he wants my little Wendy-chan." Igneel said

Wendy blushed embarrassed.

"Father!" She repeated

"Wendy to begin you'll be living with Romeo and his family." Grandine stated

Wendy's mouth made an O shape.

"Really?" She said with sparkles in her eyes

"Of course it is the first step in your relationship princess." Another voice said

What came out was a guy with piercings, spiky black hair, and huge muscles.

"Oy Gajeel-san you too?" Wendy asked

"Of course princess also Gray and Loki-sama will be here shortly." Gajeel spoke

"I'm gonna kick Loki's ass for flirting with my Luce!" Natsu said running in circles

Romeo stared at him in wow.

"He's kinda possessive of her but they are perfect." Wendy admitted

"Natsuuu!" Out came a voice

It was a white haired girl with short hair and blue eyes her outfit was unique and complimented her eyes perfectly.

She came and hugged him.

"Oy hi Lisanna-chan." Natsu said smiling

Wendy ran out of the room.

Romeo saw and quickly followed her.

**Outside the room Normal Pov**

Romeo found Wendy in a corner looking at what seemed to be Natsu and Lucy's wedding picture. They were both smiling her dress was a small white dress as her blonde hair glazed in pigtails and Natsu wore a amazing Tux and still had his muffler on.

Romeo got what Wendy said when they looked perfect together.

"Wendy is something wrong?" Romeo asked

"I enjoy Lisanna-sans company very much its just.." She started tearing "Just when Lucy Nee is here and Lisanna hugs him she always had a sad expression on her face."

Romeo stared at Wendy.

"It just felt like he didn't notice Lucy Nee was here after that." Wendy said "I want Lucy nee to have a happy ending I don't want anyone coming in between their happy ending, every time I asked her she said it was alright but, by her expression I knew she was sad on the inside."

She fell to her knees.

"Forgive me for making you worry I just didn't wanna make a scene right there." Wendy added

Romeo took her hand and hugged her.

The blue haired princess still cried into the young boys shoulder.

"Sometimes these things happen but they always get their happy ending at the ending that's why their called happy endings Wendy." Romeo smiled as he hugged her

What they both didn't know was Natsu was listening from the wall inside the room.

**Inside the Room**

"Wendy why didn't you tell me?" Natsu whispered and looked down in shame

'Luce why didn't you tell me you felt that way.' Natsu thought and left from the wall

**Outside the room**

"Thanks very much Romeo-kun I'm glad you were here." Wendy said

Romeo blushed.

"Well I am you fiancé so.." Romeo said "Lets get back inside."

She wiped the last of her tears.

"Okay." Wendy said

**Inside the room**

"We're back!" Romeo greeted

"Welcome back Princess, Romeo." Natsu smiled

"Thank you Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Any ways back into terms Romeo we are gonna test you until we know your ready for our daughter." Igneel said

Romeo nodded.

"I understand completely sir." Romeo said

"Ohayo Minna!"A voice said

Through the shadows was blonde haired beauty with her sweet white summer dress and her hair in a ponytail she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Lucy Nee!" Wendy yelled

"Wendy-chan!" Lucy yelled and hugged her

"Luce!"Natsu yelled

"Oy Natsu!"She said and kissed the pink haired servant

"What's up Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked

"Hey I said not to call me that Gajeel." She pouted

"Hey Lucy-Chan!" Lisanna called

"Nice to see you too Lis." She said facing away

Wendy looked at her worriedly.

"Lu.. Lucy Nee!" Romeo shouted

Lucy turned to see Romeo Conbolt the boy she babysitted.

"Romeo-San?" Lucy said "What are you doing here?"

"Actually Lucy Nee Romeo here is my fiancé." Wendy said

Lucy had a shocked expression.

"Ehh is that true Romeo?" Lucy asked

Romeo nodded.

"The little boy I babysitted finally grew up!" Lucy hugged him

"Lucy Nee your squishing me." Romeo said

"Gomenasai." She said and bowed

"So Lucy dear I've been looking forward to your visit." Grandine spoke

"It's really good to see you again Grandine, you too Igneel." Lucy bowed

"Lucy Nee! Can you help me pack to Romeo's house pretty please? "Wendy asked

Lucy nodded.

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed

"Mabye I could help too." Natsu said

"We can't remember Natsu we have to go meet Lyon, Rogue,Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy sama at the theatres with Gray and Loki." Lisanna said

"That's right..i'll see you later then Luce?" Natsu said

Lucy's expression lowered but still a small smile.

"Have a nice time Natsu." She smiled at him

Natsu stared at her.

'She really does lower her smile.' Natsu thought

Natsu walked up to her and held her hands.

"Don't worry when I come home I promise I'll take you out to dinner so wait for me eh?" Natsu said with a cute grin

Lucy nodded.

"Hai!" She exclaimed

"Okay Wendy lets go pack!" Lucy shouted

"Hai!"Wendy said and started running "Romeo-kun you coming?"

"Ehh? I'm helping too?" Romeo asked

"You didn't my sweet daughter and daughter in law were gonna carry those heavy boxes by their self did you?" Igneel asked turning into his dragon form

"WENDY WAIT FOR ME!" Romeo shouted

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter it's kinda a semi filler like half and half I gueess but I hope you liked it I think there was a good amount of Nalu and Rowen there eh?**


	3. Chapter 3 First Date: Festival!

**Ok so im so gonna continue the story It is kinda hard since it's a wendy x romeo story so I'll give it my best! Cheer me on! Or and R&R**

**Previously on last chapter:**

**Wendy is gonna move in with Romeo**

**Natsu and Lucy relationship is tested!**

**Will they all get there happy ending?**

**See in this chapter First Date: Festival!**

**CUT FOR OPENING!(**_italic= what happened in opening __**Bold italic= song lyrics)**_

_**Narrator:**_

This is about a boy named Romeo Conbolt

When this girl comes into his life.

It's a new step of love!

Now must protect his mystical bride

Summer love has just started!

**Opening(Hope you guys don't mind its just too cute! .)**

_**The summer wind (the summer wind)**_

_**Brushes my hair (Brushes my hair)**_

_**Is it me, or is this a sign for love?**_

_Wendy appears air guitars_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_Romeo plays guitar while Wendy dances_

_Then Wendy goes to microphones (next slide)_

_**Kira Kira Glittering summer beach**_

_Natsu playing a bass_

_**With her straw hat intact**_

_Igneel stares mad at Romeo then throws Drum at him_

_Wendy with a O_O face_

_**There was a shy and lonely maiden**_

_Romeo running from Wendy's dad(Igneel) in slow motion_

_While Natsu tries stopping Igneel from killing Romeo_

_**By this strange guidance**_

_**Aided by the pull of the tides**_

_**If we could meet just like in my dreams, Ah-**_

_Wendy in front everyone dancing_

_**The midsummer is romantic!**_

_**The tears are romantic!**_

_**The evening wind is romantic!**_

_**Let set off some fireworks!**_

_**I am Romantic!**_

_**You are romantic!**_

_**All over the world Romantic!**_

_**This heartache feels like breaking me down!**_

_Wendy tosses straw hat forward_

_**(Summer! Summer! Love!)**_

_**I wanna fly away!**_

_**(oo wa wa wa) (oo wa wa wa)**_

_**End of Opening (enjoyed?)**_

**Romeo's House Normal POV**

"One last box!" Wendy yelled

"We did it!" Lucy yelled as she held her sister in laws hands

"Why are you guys relieved? I carried all of them!" Romeo protested

"But we were cheering you on!" Wendy replied

"We give you a 7/10 for effort!" Lucy exclaimed

Romeo fell to the floor.

"Oy Romeo-kun don't just lie there we have to go to the Rainbow Sakura festival!" Lucy yelled

"Sakura festival?" Wendy asked

Lucy looked at the blue haired princess.

"Hai! The Rainbow Sakura festival is the most romantic festival of all." Lucy responded

"Lucy-nee took me to all of them." Romeo shared

Wendy blushed embarrassed.

"Romantic?" Wendy whispered

"Also where me and Natsu got married." Lucy stated

"That was the festival?" Wendy eyes grew bright

Lucy nodded.

Wendy was twiddling with her fingers.

"Ehh Lucy nee if you don't mind could I take Romeo-kun this year?" Wendy asked

"Nani? Like a date?" Lucy asked

"Only if Romeo wants to I'm not forcing him." Wendy said "I'm already a terrible wife I don't want to be horrible."

"What do you think Romeo?" Lucy asked

Romeo smiled.

"Sure why not? I would be glad to show you all around the festival." He smiled

Wendy blushed.

"Romeo.." Wendy said

A light bulb appeared over Romeo's head.

"Oy I almost forgot to show you your room." Romeo said

"It's fine I can just sleep in your attic." Wendy said

"I'm not letting you sleep in the attic!" Romeo yelled

"I'm just a guest Romeo no need for such comfort." Wendy said

"I'll take the attic you take my room." Romeo said

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked

"Of course I'm sure Wendy I wouldn't be such a good fiancé if I left you in the attic now would i?" Romeo added

"I guess not." Wendy smiled "Arigatou Romeo-kun."

' Her smile is really sweet' Romeo thought

"Ehh where did Lucy-nee go?" Wendy asked

"I guess she wanted us to have alone time." Romeo blushed

_Knock Knock!_

Romeo went to go open the door to see Igneel and Grandine.

"Good Afternoon! Mr. and Mrs Marvell!" Romeo greeted

"Nice to see you too Romeo-san." Grandine said

Igneel looked away from the young boy with a frown expression.

"Tch." Igneel said

Grandine smacked her husband on the head.

"Igneel! Be nice that's your future son in law!" Grandine yelled

"I never agreed to any of this." Igneel stated quite plain

"Eh he he." Romeo nervously laughed

"May we come in?" Grandine asked

"Oy Hai Hai! Come in!" Romeo said

"Romeo Lucy told us of the Rainbow Sakura Festival!" Grandine exclaimed "is it true your taking out our little Wendy to this festival?"

Romeo nodded shyly.

"Well it is her first time so.." Romeo shyly said

Igneel's eyes widened.

"FIRST TIME!" Igneel yelled holding Romeo by his collar "I SWEAR IF YOU ONE INDECENT THING TO MY LITTLE WENDY-SUN I'LL DRENCH YOUR BLOOD ON MY DRAGON SCALES!"

"I was talking about her first time at the festival." Romeo cried

"YOUR NOT DOING HER AT THE FESTIVAL!" Igneel shouted

A hard smack was heard and Igneel went down.

"Igneel shame on you for threatening your son in law." Grandine said

"Romeo! I finished unpacking my stuff in your room!" Wendy said coming down

"Ehh? Mama Papa? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked

"Well we wanted to inform you about the Rainbow Sakura Festival before this bozo!" Grandine said pointing to her husband "Tried hurting your fiancé."

"Otousan that's not very nice." Wendy said looking down at her father

"Forgive me Wendy-Chi." Igneel said

Grandine looked at the clock.

"The festival is gonna start in one hour you should start getting ready." Grandine said

"Wait but doesn't Wendy need a kimono?" Romeo asked

"Leave that all to me." Grandine said with a heart sign

"Well we'll see you later Romeo, Wendy!" Grandine added dragging her husband out of the house

They waved goodbye.

"Wendy you can go ahead and use the shower first." Romeo offered

"Hai!" She said and ran upstairs

**1 hour later**

"Wendy! Are you done yet?" Romeo asked

"I'm coming down!" Wendy shouted

Romeo's eyes widened at what he saw Wendy wearing. Her Kimono was a strawberry red with Blue Lotus flowers and a Pink outline.

"We-Wendy.." Romeo was speechless

"I know it's a little old but, I hope it's alright." Wendy blushed and looked away

Romeo gulped.

"It looks re-real good on you." Romeo complimented

Wendy's face grew into a huge grin.

"Ehh? Really!" Wendy shouted

Romeo nodded.

"Lets get going!" Romeo said reaching his hand out to her

**At the Festival Wendy PoV**

There were such great sights and couples that were amazing to see.

It was the best thing that could ever happen to me, well apart from being here with Romeo-kun.

"Wendy wanna play this game?" Romeo said pointing the fish game

I eagerly nodded and followed his to the booth.

"If you catch a fish little boy give It to your cute girlfriend over there." The man at the booth said

I blushed a cherry red at the compliments I was getting.

"Here you try first." Romeo offered

I took the little stick and dipped it into the water.

I saw a little goldfish that looked pretty neat I dived in for it. For some reason the stick broke.

"Ehh? The stick broke." I whined

"Here let me help you." Romeo said

He put his hand on my hand and the stick in my hand he controlled my hand.

He dived in and actually caught the fish!

"Ehh we got it!" I yelled

Romeo grabbed the fish in a bag and gave it to me.

"Keep it as a gift." Romeo smiled

I smilled sweetly back at him.

As we started walking again I saw some rings.

I stared at them for a while.

"Oy Wendy is something wrong?" Romeo asked

I shook my head.

"I'm just staring at those rings." I said

Romeo started walking over to that stand.

He saw this one topaz ring with a crystal in the middle.

He walked back and gave it to me.

"Keep it as a memory for our first festival together." Romeo smiled

"Romeo-kun.." I said and started tearing up "Arigatou!"

I flicked my wrist the bag with the fish started falling. As it fell the bag broke apart and splashed all over me with water!

"Romeo you have to wipe the water off of me!" I panicked

"Why?" Romeo asked

"I can't reveal myself to anyone else please help me!" I whined

He carried me bridal style into where the grassy plains where no one else was.

**Grandine, Igneel, Natsu , Lucy,Lisanna going to the festival Normal POV**

"This is gonna be one heck of a festival." Grandine said

"I'm just going for the food." Igneel said which again got him a smack in the head from his wife

"Well there are lots of memories there." Lucy said

Lucy looked at Natsu who was chatting with Lisanna.

Her smiled slightly lowered but decided to keep going.

"Lucy is something wrong?" Grandine asked

Lucy shook her head.

"I'm just glad to get back on memory road." Lucy calmly said

"Romeo come do it faster!" A voice yelled

"I'm trying but your really wet ya know!" another voice said "I'm exhausted

"Kya~! Don't rub so fast! It hurts!" Wendy moaned

"Almost *pant* done!" Romeo said

They all turned to the left to see Romeo rubbing a towel on Wendy's legs and Wendy's bouncing up and down beside a tree.

"Romeo-san?" Lucy asked

"Romeo, Wendy?" Grandine said

"Their hormones are raging." Natsu stated

"AHHHHHHH!" Igneel yelled

The the young girl and boy turned to see the group and Romeo shivered.

" I CAN EXPLAIN!" Romeo panicked

Igneel turned into his dragon form.

"I said there were limits and you just crossed it boy!" Igneel yelled stepping closer to them

Wendy went in front of Romeo.

"Otousan! Your misunderstanding the situation!" Wendy yelled

"Misunderstood? MISUNDERSTOOD! This boy tried having his way with you!" Igneel growled

"Say what!" Romeo yelled

"No he didn't he was only wiping the water off of me before I changed into… you know." Wendy said

Igneel went back into his human form.

"Hmph! I still don't like him but this time thanks for taking care of my daughters situation." He stated

Romeo's face still paled at how big Wendy's dad was in his dragon form.

"He even bought me this mama." Wendy said as she held out her ring finger to show the topaz with a crystal ring

Grandine squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"So kawaii!" Grandine yelled then fell

"Ehh Romeo-san that's so romantic!" Lucy squealed as well

Romeo looked around.

"Where's Natsu and Lisanna?" Romeo asked

Lucy looked around and saw Natsu was nowhere to be seen neither was Lisanna!

"She said she wanted to take him to get food for us." Grandine said

Lucy's couldn't take faking her smile so she fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"Lucy-Nee!" Wendy yelled and went to comfort her sister in law

"Lucy-san!" Romeo yelled and comforted her as well

"Lucy? I knew something was wrong tell me." Grandine said crouching and putting a hand on her back

"Gomenasai minna! It's just this was supposed to be our makeup date since he had to cancel the other one!" Lucy said "But I guess he didn't want to spend it with me."

"Lucy-Nee! I knew you weren't okay! You have to talk to Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled

"Hai Wendy is right he's you husband he needs you!"Romeo yelled

"We haven't been together in a month! And I already told him the news but he just says 'ok then I gotta go' and then he doesn't care." She stuttered

"What news?" Grandine asked

"I-Im pr-pregnant." Lucy said

Wendy and Romeo's eyes widened.

"Congratulations Lucy!" Igneel said and hugged her

"Congrats Lucy-nee!" Romeo shouted

Wendy put her hand into a fist.

"I won't let anyone take away your happiness Lucy-nee!" Wendy yelled serious "He is part of the clan Yosei O! which is the same as saying Fairy Tail!"

"Wendy…" Lucy said slowly as she hugged the little girl "Arigatou!"

Then they saw Natsu and Lisanna running back.

"We're back with food!" Natsu yelled

"It's true!" Lisanna said

Natsu look and saw Lucy on the floor sobbing.

"Who ever made my Lucy cry is gonna get hurt!" Natsu yelled

"That would be you Natsu-nee." Romeo said

Natsu's eyes widened.

He crouched to Lucy and reached his hand for her which she smacked away.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Natsu do you love me?" Lucy asked

Natsu nodded.

"Of course!" He smiled

"Then why do you blow me off and ignore me?" Lucy asked

Natsu stared at her for a couple of seconds and thought about it. When was the last time they had a good conversation? When they found out Romeo and Wendy were gonna get married? That was a week ago.

"I-i.." He was lost at words

"Natsu I'm pregnant." Lucy said

Natsu's eyes widened again.

"I-I need to go." Natsu said and got up and ran away

Lucy covered her face in shame.

All was left was a gust of wind everyone was silent.

"I'll go talk to him Grandine stay here with the girls and Romeo." Igneel said

Grandine nodded.

Igneel got up and started to run after Natsu.

**Farther in the forest Natsu POV**

I ran in the forest and kept punching a tree.

'I'm such an idiot why the hell did I leave?' I thought

I heard panting and looked back to see Igneel.

"Igneel?" I said

"Natsu why did you do that?" Igneel asked

"i-I don't know." I lied

"Natsu your not a very good liar now tell me the truth." Igneel said as his hands were on my shoulder

"That is the truth." I said

Igneel had a firm grip on my shoulders and started shaking me.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Igneel yelled

"I'M SCARED ALRIGHT?!" I shouted back at him which I regretted

"What?" Igneel asked

"I'm scared I'm frightened that I'm gonna mess this up, I know their right when I say I'm stupid how if I accidentally kill the baby? How if I drop the baby when it's born? How if I blow off my child and my wife for my own selfish reasons?" I explained

"Natsu.." Igneel said worried for the Salmonette

I then started laughing like an idiot and put my hand on my head.

"Huh what was I worried about? The baby's probably not even mine!" I laughed

After I finished I felt a pain on my cheek. I saw Igneel's hand past my head.

"Don't you have faith in Lucy? You're her first and only first she would never do such an indecent act!" Igneel roared

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please help me I don't know what I'm doing." I begged

Igneel patted my head.

"She's in pain because you ran away from her so go comfort her." Igneel advised me

I nodded.

"Thank you Igneel." I said then bowed and started running

**Back Close to the Forest Normal POV**

"i'm sure he didn't mean it Lucy-nee." Wendy said

"Then why did he run off?" Lucy asked "Does he regret marrying me?"

"DON'T EVERY SAY THAT LUCY-NEE!" It was Romeo who yelled "IF OTHER PEOPLE GET HAPPY ENDING I KNOW YOU DESERVE YOURS!"

Lucy opened her face from her hands.

We all head footsteps and saw it was Natsu running back.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled

Lucy didn't turn to him.

"Are you here to say you regret our marriage?" Lucy asked

Natsu moved closer to her crouched down and hugged her.

"No don't say that!" Natsu yelled holding her in his arms

"Then why did you leave me here crying?" Lucy whined and sobbed into his neck

"I-I was scared I would mess up all of this I want this family more than anything." Natsu stated

"You promise me?" Lucy asked

Natsu nodded.

"mhm." He said

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said

He rubbed her hair.

"I love you too Luce."Natsu said

"KYA! KYA! KYA! SO KAWAII!" Wendy yelled

"Wendy control yourself!" Romeo panicked

Wendy jumped into Romeo's arms.

"If I ever had kids you would take care of me right Romeo?" Wendy asked with innocent eyes

Romeo stared at her and nodded.

"Thanks for putting up with this terrible wife." Wendy said

"Hey don't say such things you're gonna be the most interesting wife ever!" Romeo shouted

Wendy smiled.

"Hai!" Wendy yelled

Lisanna looked at Natsu and Lucy.

'Let the games begin' she thought

**OMG OMG OMG THIS WAS ALMOST 3000 WORDS I CANT BELIEVE I'M SUCH A GENIUS HOORAY THERE LOTS OF NALU AND ROWEN! Also R&R I'll see you next update!**


End file.
